


The Babysitter

by DeadandDevine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Angst, Babies, Babysitter Luke, Bottom Luke, Crying, Daddy Ashton, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gay Sex, Happy Ending tho, Heartbreak, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Romance, Secrets, Single Parent Ashton, Slow build (or as slow as I can be), Smut, Top Ashton, Underage Sex, Wedding Planning, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadandDevine/pseuds/DeadandDevine
Summary: “I let him have sex with me.” Luke breathed holding his breath. “Who? Was it Zayn? That cute kid in English?” Calum said. Luke felt the tears again as he shook his head. Michael looked at Luke then at Calum before it all clicked in his head. “Was it Ashton Luke?” He said softly.





	1. Got A Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicIsMyBoyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/gifts).



> Why hello! Long time no see! I hope you guys like this story I think its kinda cute :) but also sad. So be careful when reading please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke needs a job really badly and he finally finds one however he has to make the flyers for it himself. He finally gets a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I known I know short chapter however the following ones will be much longer I promise.

Luke sighed heavily as he looked though even  _more_ jobs. Each one sounded great then the pay was quite low for what he was being asked to do. He decided he would take it into his own hands as this search wasn't going anywhere. Going over to the computer he made a flyer with his number on it carefully cutting it to make easy pull tabs. He made a few before posing them over town whenever he was out. It took about a week before his first phone call.

He was walking down the street when he felt his phone start to vibrate. Picking it up out of his pocket he went and clicked answer before bringing it to his ear.

 

"Hello?" He said softly grabbing a note pad and a pen out of his pocket. 

"Hello is this Luke, the baby sitter ad said this was the right phone number." The man on the phone said. 

"Yes that's me. What is your name?" 

"My name is Ashton and I have a daughter named Lillie. She's a little over a year old." 

Luke carefully write the information before nodding at it then speaking. "Alright and would you like me to be baby sitting her?" He asked politely. 

"Yes please if you could. I do have some questions though." Ashton said a worried edge to his voice. 

Luke sat down on a nearby bench smiling before letting Ashton know to go on. 

“I know this is going to sound so odd to you but do you have a significant other?” He asked.

Luke was taken back by the question before realizing why he was asking it. “No that's not an odd question. I don't actually but I can understand your concern.” he said politely.

Ashton breathed a sigh of relief laughing through the phone softly. “Thanks for understanding I just want you focused on Lillie not you know anything else really. I also want to know how much experience you have as a babysitter.”

Luke really admired Ashton and wanted to give him all the answers as best he could. “Well I've watched my brothers child a few times and i used to work at a daycare with children from several age groups.” He said helpfully.

Ashton smiled before talking once again. “Well I'll be looking at my schedule and letting you know when I would like you to watch Lillie.”

Luke thanked him before hanging up and saving the number as Ashton with a little baby emoji. He got up and rushed to Michael's house knocking frantically on the door. Michael opened the door looking at Luke expectantly.

“Someone called about my babysitting flyer!” Luke squealed before jumping up and down.

Michael smiles at his ridiculous friend before rolling his eyes. “That's great Luke. I hope it all works out.

Luke laughed softly before nodding to his best friend getting the feeling this was going to be a great job for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment leave Kudos! I'm a slut for read and review!


	2. A Little Less Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke watches adorable Lillie and sees some pictures of highly defined Ashton Irwin. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee I hope this is enough for you to be happy for now! I'm teyig to rewrite and collabe and ugh its hard

Luke laid on his bed on his stomach humming a soft beat to himself. His homework was done and he didn't have anything else to do for the weekend as Michael was tied up with family stuff. Calum was tagging along with him and had lots of homework to do; to say Luke was bored was the understatement of the century. Biting his lip he read through an article on divorce rates, there was such a large amount it made him want to cry. He jumped as his phone started ringing picking it up morning a soft greeting. 

 

“Hello this is Luke.” He greeted skimming over a few fashion splashed pages. 

 

“Hello Luke this is Ashton. I was wondering if you could watch Lillie for a couple of hours. I had a surprise meeting for work.” Ashton said sounding rushed. 

 

“Sure, would you like me to walk to your house?” he asked getting up and slipping on his shoes. 

 

“No I can pick you up.”

 

Luke thanked him and hung up before packing a few books into a bag sitting outside to wait for Ashton. As he was waiting he fiddles with his phone texting Michael and taking a few silly selfies. Ashton texted him to let him know what kind of car he had. Once Ashton had pulled up he went to the car sliding into the seat. Ashton greeted him smiling brightly. 

 

“Hello nice to formally meet you Luke.” he said warmly turning the car around. He gestured to the back where Lillie was strapped into her seat gurgling happily. 

 

“Hello.” Luke chirped back to him waving to Lillie.

 

Ashton smiled before clearing his throat as he kept both hands on the wheel eyes trained ahead. “A rate I think would be 10.00 $ an hour.” he said putting on his turn signal. 

 

Luke sputtered looking at Ashton like a fish out of water. Ashton looked at him for a moment wondering about the silence seeing Luke gawking him. 

 

“Close your mouth you'll catch flies.” He said sternly before blushing at the action. 

 

Luke closed his jaw before humming softly and thinking for a moment. “I just never expected that much money for babysitting is all.” Luke said leaning back in his seat. Ashton nodded before he parked and led Luke inside after grabbing Lillie from the back. 

 

“Okay so I don't have much time so I'll show you what you'll need to know for tonight. Then the next time you babysit hopefully we'll have more time for you to get acquainted with the house.” He said.

 

Ashton gave Luke a tour of the house before he showed him Lillie's room where she was laid into her crib for the moment. He gently closed the door and let Luke know what to give her for dinner and when it was bed time for her. Luke took in all the information before ushering Ashton out the door making sure he wasn't late. He entered Lillie's room who sat up a little and waved her arms at him. He gently scooped her up looking at her beautiful features. 

 

She had hazel eyes as Ashton did and curly honey hair as Ashton did. Her little nose was slimmer than Ashton's and her lips were a bit plumper overall. She was an adorable little baby and Lule enjoyed holding her; removed downstairs humming softly as he sat with her in a chair the bottle already made. He sat gently rocking with her as she suckled from the bottle drinking the milk. Luke hummed softly looking at her darling little features. He gently stood holding Lillie close and properly as he looked around the mantel with pictures of Ashton and his siblings. There were pictures of him surfing and of him playing drums. Luke smiled before gently easing the bottle from between Lillie's lips setting it in the sink. He gently burped her before sitting down with a photo album in his lap holding Lillie close. He looked through the pictures reading the captions and smiling softly. 

 

As he looked over them he watched Lillie carefully wanting to give her some time before Ashton got home to play and be active. He put away the photo album and took her to the playroom sitting down to watch her. He set her down so she could play watching her grab her toys. He kept her out of being hurt by the toys as she grabbed them. She looked in wonder at the elder boy around her. 

 

He smiled at her before softly singing to her in a sweet voice.

 

_ “This is everything I didn't say _ __   
_ Wait, don't tell me _ __   
_ Heaven is a place on earth _ __   
_ I wish I could rewind all the times that I didn't _ __   
_ Show you what you're really worth (What you're really worth) _ __   
_ The way that you held me _ __   
_ I wish that I'd put you first _ __   
_ I was wrong I admit, numb from your kiss _ __   
_ While you were slipping through my fingertips _ __   
_ Taking every breath away _ __   
_ With all of the mistakes I've made _ __   
_ From all the letters that I've saved _ __   
_ This is everything I didn't say _ __   
_ I wish I could've made you stay _ __   
_ And I'm the only one to blame _ __   
_ I know that it's a little too late _ _   
_ __ This is everything I didn't say” 

 

He finished making Lillie giggle and clap her hands together. Luke smiled blushing softly before scooping her and and laying her on the changing table. He undressed her before gently changing her and redressing her. He hummed softly before picking her up and pacing the floors. He patiently waited for Ashton to return home as he laid her down to sleep before sitting in a chair with a book. He hummed as he read sipping a glass of water.

 

He heard the door click and looked up seeing Ashton being quiet as he entered the house. Luke closed his book before sliding out of his chair. Ashton looked up as if only realizing Luke was actually there. He breathed a sigh of relief as he didn't hear any crying. 

 

“I owe you so much thank you Luke.” He breathed softly before scrambling for his wallet. “I was gone for about four hours but oh it was such short notice here have sixty.” Ashton said giving Luke the money who took it gratefully. 

 

“Thank you so much.” Luke breathed smiling up at Ashton. I really appreciate it “ he said quietly. 

 

Ashton smiled before Luke flitted off to clean the bottle and his water glass before packing his things up. Luke smiled at him before waving and saying his goodbye. He walked home smiling happily as he rounded the corner to his house. He walked inside greeting his mom and sitting down to dinner. She slid his plate in front if him and smiled as he ate some smiling around his food. 

 

“So tell me how your first day was. “ She prompted. 

 

Luke wiped his mouth swallowing hastily turning towards his mom fully. “Oh mum it was great lillie is so cute and she looks so much like Ashton! She was really cute mum.” He said to her before digging in again. 

 

She rolled her eyes at luke's messy table manners smiling still at her son. “Oh Lukey I'm glad you enjoyed.”

 

Luke nodded enthusiastically as he finished up before rinsing his plate and humming softly. He kissed his mum's cheeks as he went upstairs climbing the stairs two at a time. He grabbed some pajamas and a towel heading to the bathroom. He turned on the taos before climbing into the shower after undressing. As he stood under the hot spray the pictures of Ashton shirtless popped into his mind. The picture of him in sweatpants only his muscles very prominent over his chest and arms. 

 

Luke looked down at his cock biting g his lip harshly as he noticed his cock hard and straining. He whined softly as his hand wrapped around his cock biting his lip as he did so. He slowly pumped teasing the head and hissing softly. His eyes fluttered shut as he pumped letting out a breath. His hand moved to his balls fondling them gently letting out a stuttering breath. He leaned back against the wall his wrist flicking faster as he remembered the pictures and Ashton's strong muscles. He moaned softly as he pumped faster before reaching his high. As he came over his fist he whined before gasping in horror. 

  
**_Why was I thinking of Ashton like that?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey read and review please! I apologize for grammar or spelling I was in a rush.


End file.
